Nos seus braços
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: ONESHOT - Urahara acorda determinado a contar para Yoruichi seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Será que ele conseguirá ou deixará para outro dia?


Nenhum dos personagens apresentados nessa história me pertencem. Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao grande Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Nos seus braços.**

Urahara Kisuke estava nervoso naquela chuvosa manhã de outono. Para qualquer outra pessoa pareceria uma manhã como outra qualquer, mas, para ele, ganhava um toque místico. Urahara tinha escolhido, entre tantos outros, aquele dia para contar a verdade à sua musa, Shihoin Yoruichi.

_- Seja homem, Urahara!_ – gritava em sua cabeça. _– Já chega de esconder, você não ganha nada com isso, e também não vai perder nada._

Era fato, mesmo que Yoruichi não sentisse a mesma paixão, o mesmo amor por ele, tal sentimento na atrapalharia a amizade deles. Amizade que crescera e se fortalecera ao passar dos anos. Ele sabia que nada poderia abalá-la.

_- É só chegar e dizer, não tem nada demais! Milhares de humanos fazem isso todos os dias, por que você também não pode?_ – ele tentava. Urahara queria ser tão forte quanto os humanos quando se tratava de sentimentos.

Urahara podia ser um gênio, criar armas e ferramentas que nenhum outro poderia. Ele sempre seria o gênio da engenharia, matemática, de todas as ciências exatas. O homem que conseguiu obter a Bankai em três dias pela primeira vez. Contudo, no quesito romance, ele era um desastre. Não que nunca tivesse tido nenhuma outra mulher, pois tivera. Entretanto, nunca se apaixonara tão envolventemente por nenhuma outra, na verdade não se lembrava de amar nenhuma outra que não fosse ela.

Cresceram juntos, foram para Academia de Shinigamis juntos, entraram para a Gotei 13 juntos, foram capitães juntos, fugiram juntos. Eles sempre estiveram juntos, e mesmo após tanto tempo, ele nunca desabafara.

Ele acordara bem cedo, antes que todo mundo. Sabia que teria que se preparar psicologicamente para isso. Descera e ficara sentado à mesa, esperando e pensando consigo mesmo.

_- Os humanos dizem que "o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece". Nunca vi um ditado tão certo._ – ele juntava forças, sabia que ela estaria acordando logo, para tomar café.

Levantou-se e foi preparar qualquer coisa para comer, sabia que a mente trabalha melhor de estômago cheio, porém ele não estava com fome. Preparou algumas torradas. Comeu-as sem a menor vontade. Lavou os pratos e a louça, deixou-os escorrendo e saiu para pegar um pouco de ar. O ar fresco sempre lhe ajudava a encontrar aquilo que faltava, aquela pequena peça que passava despercebida por ele.

Ao abrir a porta, a perfume do sereno penetrou-lhe as narinas. Aquele perfume o lembrava dela, sempre tão suave. Sentou-se e ficou admirando a frondosa árvore na qual costumava tirar seus cochilos. Ficou ali por um sem-tempo, até que decidiu entrar.

Estava inquieto, ele não queria que ninguém mais ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer, afinal, interessava somente a ele e a Yoruichi. Ninguém mais deveria se intrometer. Inquietou-se ainda mais quando viu as horas.

_- Que estranho! Normalmente ela já está de pé uma hora dessas._ – preocupou-se. Temia que hoje ela acordasse depois de todos, assim todos teriam a possibilidade de ouvir. Considerou deixar para outra data, mas ao final decidira continuar, apesar de tudo e de todos. Era agora ou nunca.

Achou melhor não se estressar tão cedo, esperaria mais um pouco, já esperara o que lhe parecia a eternidade, mais algum tempo não lhe mataria. Ou pelo menos assim esperava. Decidiu que esperaria por ela na sala de treinamento, pelo menos assim tiraria a ferrugem de sua zanpakutou.

Abriu o alçapão e se pôs a caminho. Ao que descia, sentiu a familiar reiatsu, aquela que ele esperara encontrar mais cedo. Ele ficou paralisado, suas pernas não se mexiam, não o obedeciam. Sua cabeça também estava confusa, não sabia o que lhe preocupava mais: se era o fato de ela ter acordado mais cedo do que o normal e ido treinar ou dele tê-la encontrado.

Suas pernas começaram a se mover, movimento atrasado do desejo anterior. Ele não percebeu, mas suprimiu sua reiatsu de forma a ninguém sentir sua presença. Ele ainda pensava no que fazer. Quando deu por si, viu-se admirando sua diva treinar. Movimentos rápidos marcavam seus ataques. Ela melhorara, por certo que sim.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma pedra, admirá-la-ia secretamente. Caso precisasse, ele estaria ali para ajudá-la. Ali ficou, passaram-se alguns minutos quando Yoruichi, devido à fadiga ou à distração tropeçou e começou a cair. Urahara movimentou-se rapidamente, não permitiria que sua musa encontrasse o chão. Enlaçou seus braços na cintura dela e trouxe-a para perto de si. Agora a olhava nos olhos. Ela parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali, salvando-a da queda, aparecendo do nada. Ele estava sério, olhava-a com um olhar austero, que a assustou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Yoruichi, ainda com seu corpo junto ao de Urahara. Ela gostava da sensação de tê-lo por perto, como se nada pudesse feri-la. E se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele estaria ali para tomar conta dela, como sempre estivera.

- Acordei mais cedo e decidi treinar um pouco. – disse, omitindo o motivo de ter-se levantado cedo. – E você? Por que está treinando a essa hora?

De veras, ela sempre treinava à tarde, tinha seus horários e sua rotina, por que abdicara de mais tempo de sono para treinar? Isso não lhe fazia jus.

- Fiquei inquieta, dormi pouco à noite, então resolvi treinar para ver se a inquietude passava. – respondeu. Sim, a inquietude passara, mas não foi com o treinamento, foi quando ela sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a e trazendo-a para si. Não podia negar, adorava a sensação que vinha quando estavam juntos. Ainda não se separaram.

Urahara finalmente percebeu que ainda não a deixara livre. Tentou soltá-la, mas, quando tentou retirar seus braços, Yoruichi não deixou. Ela aninhara-se no peito dele. Ele puxou-a mais para perto de si. Ficaram ali, no silêncio alguns minutos, quando ele pronunciou:

- A inquietude já passou? Ou acha que ainda precisa de mais treino?

- Já passou. Mas não foi o treino que me livrou dela, sim a sensação de ter você junto a mim. – respondeu a princesa sem pensar.

- Então, já que ela foi-se embora, acho que devo soltá-la. – ele falou, cada palavra como pedra em seu coração. Ele não queria soltá-la, queria tê-la perto de si, juto de si para sempre, entretanto sabia que devia soltá-la. Quando ia completar o ato, ela apertou-se mais contra ele.

- Não, ainda não. Fique assim, mais um pouquinho. – pediu, não queria separar-se dele ainda. Queria poder sentir o perfume dele e o calor de seu corpo mais um pouco. Aninhou-se mais ainda.

- Yoruichi, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – começou, invocando cada fiapo de coragem que tinha em seu ser. Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, quase fazendo com que ele desistisse. – Eu venho tentando lhe contar isso há muito tempo. Eu simplesmente não encontrava as palavras certas, quero dizer, não sabia como dizê-las. Não sei ao certo o que me impedia, mas já não agüento mais carregar isso comigo. Tudo bem caso não ocorra o mesmo com você, nada pode destruir nossa amizade... – ele ficava nervoso a cada palavra, começou a falar coisas sem nexo.

_- Porcaria! Por que eu estou enrolando tanto?É só dizer na lata, diga e acabe com tudo. Deixe de ser um rato e, pelo menos uma vez, seja homem! _– brigava consigo mesmo enquanto dizia montes de frases desconexas, ou talvez não.

- Kisuke, calma. Você sabe que pode me dizer o que quiser. Nada pode estragar o que existe entre nós. Fala, o que te aflige? – Yoruichi percebia que ele estava tenso, os músculos deles estavam mais contraídos que o normal, os olhos dele estavam preocupados.

- Yoruichi, eu ... – ele fecha os olhos. Era agora ou nunca, colocaria para fora e aceitaria as conseqüências – eu te amo! Não sei quando começou, mas eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você. Eu te amo! Eu te amo e sempre te amarei. Eu... – ele não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, pois sentiu os lábios de Yoruichi nos seus. Tão rápido quanto eles se juntaram, eles se separaram.

- Você pensa e fala demais. É melhor parar de falar e começar a sentir. – disse ela, e mais uma vez pressionou seus lábios contra o dele. Dessa vez ele retribuiu, ficaram ali, apreciando um ao outro até o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões e terem que se separar.

Ele a olhou com olhos de amor e alegria. Ele a amava e era amado, nada mais importava, seu mundo e sua vida pertenciam à ela. Trouxe-a para mais perto de si, e dessa vez não temeu, plantou-lhe um beijo nos lábio e foi retribuído. Urahara queria que o tempo parasse naquele instante, assim preservaria a sensação de seus lábios ligados para toda a eternidade.

* * *

Olá,

espero que tenham gostado da fic. Creio que ela tenha ficado muito melhor que a que eu escrevi previamente.

Claro que eu dei uma exagerada nos sentimentos da Yoruichi, mas esta fic está centrada mais nos sentimentos de Urahara que de Yoruichi.

Eu simplesmente adoro esse casal e sempre torço para que eles fiquem juntos, afinal eles tem tudo a ver.

Mais uma vez torço para que tenham gostado de ler a fic. Eu com certeza me diverti bastante ao escrevê-la.

Se tiverem qualquer sugestão, tanto de correção gramatical quanto idéias para novos temas, peço que me falem. Qualquer crítica pode me ajudar a crescer.

Desculpe o título, ele é péssimo! Mas eu não tenho boas idéias para títulos.

Reviews são muito bem-vindos.

Aos meus caros leitores eu agradeço a paciência pela visita. Vocês são sempre bem-vindos.

Beijos,

Kyasarin ;D


End file.
